The repeated use of an artificial fishing lure often results in the lure becoming damaged or lost. A lure is generally attached to the fishing line by means of metal hooks tied to the fishing line and then embedded in the lure. Over time, the hooks pull free of the lure by tearing through the soft lure material thus destroying the lure.
Ballast weights are frequently used in conjunction with lures to ensure that the lure and hook concomitantly sink into the water at the appropriate rate and with a proper orientation. The weight is often attached to the fishing line in close proximity to the lure. This combination of weight and lure is, however, vulnerable in the water to snagging on rocks or other debris. Also, by having the weight in a position on the fishing line separate from the lure, the fisherman is presented with a combination that does not provide a secure platform for the tackle. It is difficult to handle and to cast given the limited area of use such as on a boat.
Therefore, what is desired and provided by the present invention, is a means for securing the weight to the lure in such a manner as to protect the lure during use, thereby extending the lure's useful life-span while also providing a more secure platform for the weight and lure. While the above mentioned devices and methods are suited for their intended usage, none of them are capable of providing a new and improved lure protection device.